From Me to You
by Goddess-Hope
Summary: [ ‘ Here lies the Hero of us. The husband, the lover, the father, the friend, the son, the student, and the protector. Let him be in peace, knowing, he hath saved the two worlds in an act of saving two lives’ ]


**TITLE:** From Me to You

**Chapter**: One-shot

**Authoress:** Goddess-Hope

**Completed:** Thursday, January 13, 2005

**Time:** 9:39 pm

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Harry Potter. That belongs to JK Rowling. And I do not claim ownership to the quote about love;; that, I believe, belongs to Lord Alfred Tennyson._

* * *

Hermione sighed as she wearily massaged her temple. Her eyes stung painfully, due to hours of waiting up for him. It was terrible! Since the wee hours of the morning she had been awake, waiting in the Astronomy Tower. She smiled at the memories of them together, believing that they would see each other again tonight. But, they saw each other every morning, every day. It was only when they were alone, were they able to be themselves. Their true selves. And, who would have thought that the one she was in love with, was the one she hated the most. 

She looked around her for a moment, before meekly glancing at the silver wedding band on her left hand. The band, silver with a loving inscription, had adiamond on it. A charm was placed on the ring, so that only she and her husband could see them. And of course, their son. It was strange really, an eighteen year old girl already married and already had a child. Surely, what would everyone from her house do, should they find out? A frown crept to her lips, as if placing itself there with doubt.

She let her eyes cast downwards, walking straight into the Great Hall. All around her were owls and students and laughter and joy. How naïve these kids really were, she thought. Unaware of the extreme events happening around them. Were they as clueless, as to what was really going on? Or did they deny what was happening? That was it; they were shielding themselves, believing that it was all a little feud. She pitied them, she did. For Hermione knew, they would be the first ones to die. Those who believed that, would be sacrificed first. They would be tortured and killed at the hands of the death eaters who would have pleasure in breaking them. Some, she presumed distastefully, would be kept as slaves.

But, what could she do? Oh, that was right, she was_ Hermione Granger_. She was expected to know and do these kinds of things. She was expected to fight Voldemort herself, along with the other two thirds of the Golden Trio. She was only one of three saviors for the weak and blind. But, no. She had decided to stay neutral in this war; for so many would die so that she could live and save others. In a strange sense, it made sense. But that was not enough for her, no…There had to be something more for her to fight for.

Making her way to the Gryffindor table, she automatically sat next to Harry and Ron. They were stuffing themselves, joking around and laughing at a choking Seamus. They were oblivious to Hermione's state. But she didn't mind. Her boys- her brothers- needed this joy for now. Just for now. Happiness was scarce these days; none could afford it save for those rare moments in this time. They deserved it. They all did, and yet, Hermione felt guilty. She had happiness, something that many people did not have these days. But, it was a secret happiness, known only to four people, herself being one. So, should she feel guilty or enjoy the happiness?

" Mione…there's an owl waiting for you," Ginny said. She smiled brightly at her older friend, seeing the distraught in Hermione's face. Ginny almost broke out in tears, what she wanted, Hermione had. The man Ginny wanted, Hermione had already stolen. Ginny knew; she saw them from time to time, with their discreet brushes of the skin and stolen little moments in the Astronomy Tower. And- she was there, she was there when the couple first made love. She had stumbled in on them of course, but she had Harry's invisibility cloak. Ginny cried for months at a time before moving on. The one person she loved had already loved another.

Ron looked at his friend. Hermione was staring at an envelope. A letter, he presumed. But he was worried. Hermione had weary lines on her face. A few unusual wrinkles there for a bright, young woman. Her eyes were red and droopy. Dark circles were underneath her cinnamon eyes, and her skin was a deathly pale glow. Ron observed her look at the letter with watery eyes. He was concerned for Hermione and he knew something was not right, but there was nothing he could do. He had tried to talk to her about his, as did Harry, but nothing worked. She would wave it off and just ignore it. Ron sighed. He glanced at Hermione once more, before turning to Dean and his talk about Quidditch.

" Oh."

A letter was clutched tightly in the claws of the owl. Or was it an owl? It was a falcon, rather. Silver in the feathers and a blue gray in the eyes. It eyed Hermione cautiously, as if warning her about what lay in the letter. The falcon reminded Hermione so much of him.

Nevertheless, she snatched the letter from the falcon's talons, and let it take a drink from her goblet.

Hermione's heart stopped.

She had only glanced at the letter and had seen the green and silver seal. The famous crest of his family was on it, along with his personal Dragon Seal. A seal she had seen a lot these past few months. Silver Scales.

Suddenly fearing what lay in the letter, she ripped open the envelope, not caring at the gaping mouths around her. The letter tore onto her lap. She picked it up with shaking hands and let her eyes wander to read the words furiously, the silver ink setting into her eyes.

After a few moments she screamed.

The tears began to fall as she screamed. The piercing cry filled the ears of every person in the castle. In the Great Hall. It reached the very bottoms of their heart; the sorrow melting into their hearts and souls. Their minds would automatically think it would be news about her parents, but no. The sorrow was too deep for any mother or father; this was special. The sadness in her cry was evident; a love had passed away.

Hermione breathed in and out, stumbling from her seat she kept whispering to herself and ignored the concerned voices and faces around her. Everything was a blur; a big, colorful blur that warped into darkness. She screamed again, this time, with sobs, calling out his name, saying it wasn't true. It couldn't be. He wouldn't do that to her! To hell with his excuses, but he was right! He was, and that was what pained Hermione.

Harry and Ron immediately jumped up and had tried to calm her down, but to no avail. She acted as if she were insane, too lame to understand their words processing slowly in her mind. Nothing mattered; not anymore. Not if he wasn't there.

Just crying on the marble floor, clutching the parchment of a letter to her heart, and shaking her head. The tears were everywhere, trailing down her cheeks. And her eyes- Her eyes! Puffy, red, a vengeful brown. The cinnamon orbs burning with a fire, save for the usual sparkle in them. Her skin seemed to have turned paler; an unearthly ghost white.

" NO!"

She broke out into a serious, small fit of cries. The tears just pouring whilst she clutched the parchment. She sobbed harder as both her brother hugged her, calming her. They rocked back and forth, until Hermione croaked out the sobs and fell silent. She murmured every moment or so and began to sob again. Ginny calmed her this time, by hugging her foster sister and whispering soothing words into her ears. She herself cried. One glance at the parchment that was limply in Hermione's hand, and Ginny knew what happened.

" He-He-'s…." Hermione muttered. Her voice cracked and she started sobbing again, thinking about the past memories and about her son. About-About everything! The things they shared, their son, the moments where they were able to be free! The lonesome nights they spent together, his eyes, his face….his touch! Oh, what would she give to be able to have the feeling of his touch again. But, alas, no. The first moment she had seen Silver Scales, she knew….Oh, she knew!

" Miss Granger?" asked a quivering Professor McGonagoll, " Hermione?"

" Minerva!" Hermione gasped she shook her head and pushed the letter into the professor's hands. Professor McGonagoll seemed to understand and handed the letter to the Headmaster, before helping Hermione up.

" Potter! Weasley! Weasley! Take Hermione up to the hospital wing!"

Fumbling over, the three quickly helped Hermione up and comforted her, all the while bringing her up to Madame Promfey. Hermione sobbed all the while and tried to protest, but her friends held a tight grip on her. The last of her cries rang out in the Great Hall, as her echoing sobs died away.

The Great Hall, was silent.

Not a sound.

Quiet.

Each and every student there, were in shock and surprise. They had seen the Golden Girl at her knees, falling from their world. They had seen their Head Girl at her weakest. Never, in all their years, and some to come, would they have thought that the third of the Golden Trio, would fall. Her whole body shook with every tear, they could feel it. And because of Hermione's extreme powers, her voice still rang in their minds, her cries haunting them. They could feel her pain; she was still sending out powerful waves of sorrow. Sorrow and grief. She had lost someone. And for a moment, they had seen the real her. The real Hermione Granger. The Hermione who loved a hated enemy, the Hermione who saw past this war and remained secretly neutral, the Hermione that wanted a life out of saving the world. The list goes on and on.

The professors too, had seen the real Gryffindor girl. Her actions took them by surprise. Their prize, and most loved student had been broken. They saw it had taken only a letter to destroy her; turn her empty. What could have possible been on that letter, that had terminated the greatest witch to have come to Hogwarts, since Lily Evans? If not since the Four Founders? Only Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagoll, and Albus Dumbledore had known what possibly could have happened. From the first cry the fell, to the last echo of a sob, they jumped up and immediately went straight to her. The know-it-all, had learned of one thing she never could learn in a classroom or by a teacher.

The feelings of sorrow and grief.

The death of a loved one.

The last of her husband.

* * *

" Albus, why would he do this to her?" Professor McGonagoll asked. She had tears in her eyes, the silver drops fading down the wrinkled cheeks. She sobbed quietly, feeling the pain Hermione was enduring. 

" Because, Minerva, he loved her."

" But, why? All this for her?"

" Yes. He gave up everything he had for her, including his life," Albus commented sadly. The twinkle in his eyes was brighter than before, as the blue orbs gazed at the parchment accusingly. His life had never been so dramatic since the coming of four particular students: H. Potter, R.Weasley, H.Granger, and D. Malfoy.

" Headmaster, why would Draco do this? We could and can protect Hermione without him risking his life. Now, he has secured both his son and love's fate. Did he think about his own?" Severus asked, the cool glimmer of guilt and sadness shimmering in his black eyes. His godson was dead. His godson's wife was dead. He loved both dearly, though he would never admit it. They were like his own children, young and in love. But, also, gifted with the bittersweet drama of death involved.

" No, Severus, I'm afraid not. His love for her was strong, he died protecting his family and thus ensuring the fate of us all. He died for us. That is something we could never have done, nor achieved."

Albus sighed. The tears finally breaking out. He sniffed quite loudly and handed the parchment to Professor Snape. He glanced at the old man without question or thought, and set off to take the letter to the Gryffindor Tower. Was there a way where he could have saved Draco? If only the boy had come to him, he could have found some other, meaningless, useless person, eager to serve in the war. But, no. That would have been selfish. Yes, Albus had to admit. He'd be selfish for that one boy other than Harry Potter. The boy he grown to love as a grandson.

" Albus, are you sure that giving Misters Potter and Weasley the letter will help?"

" Yes. Now that Draco is gone, all that is left for young Hermione, is her son and her brothers."

* * *

" Potter, Weasley…you must read this. However, I warn you, Miss Granger is in no state to be reprimanded at or scolded. Alert her that you know, when she is better." Professor Snape ordered icily, his glare warning them. He then turned and left the tower to find a place to find solace. A place to mourn the loss of his godson. 

Harry gripped the letter. He could feel it scrunching in his fists. Hermione had to break out and all because of this! A stupid letter! She was tired, and weary, and this letter had to come and mess her up! What was so important about it that made her fall? To make the Great Gryffindor Girl, fall? Really! He was eager to know what destroyed Hermione, what made her a hollow shell that lay in the infirmary. Harry angrily glared at the letter, his emerald eyes ablaze. Something was there. A hidden emotion lay deep within the depths of the man's eyes. What was it?

" Harry? Mate? Open the letter," Ron pleaded. His blue eyes were staring at the abused letter, trying to read the words from the back. He was impatient to know the reason why his foster sister was crying in the hospital wing.

Harry breathed in deeply and opened the letter. He sat down unto the Gryffindor plushy couch, next to Ron. Together, they both read the note silently. Crumpling it up, they then understood why she cried. And why she was affected. And why she was away all those nights. They didn't like it or the person, for that matter, but they accepted it. They mutely agreed to talk to Hermione, but more importantly, to ask about her son and her marriage.

* * *

" Why would he do this?" Hermione asked. She let her dull, brown eyes sweep in the image of Narcissa Malfoy. The petite blonde woman shook her head, the blonde tendrils bobbing awry. Her son, her life, was dead. She had remembered the graceful words he had last spoken to her. She should have known! He had asked her to take care of his wife and son. Why couldn't she see it clearly? Why? 

" I dunno dear. Draco always had a passion for things. He always stood up…" Narcissa began, but she was unable to finish because a wreckful of sobbing escaped her throat.

" He loved me, Narcissa. Why would he do this?" Hermione asked again. She cried again and wept bitterly. She didn't even notice the entrance of Lucius Malfoy, the father in law.

" Hermione, Narcissa dear. What is the meaning of this? Dumbledore asked me to come long, but I-"

At this, he stopped. Lucius could see the sobbing women. The were both a wreck; hair awry, make-up astray, cries uncontrollable. Lucius broke down. He knew something was wrong. Draco- Wait. Where was his son? Where was the one thing in the world that mean the most to him? No. I cannot be. His son was dead! He should have known. Voldemort had summoned all the death eaters left, that morning, to announce he had been attacked. It was Draco. Lucius's heart stopped. He gasped shortly and let out a shrill cry. His yelp had awoken many hospital patients, but he didn't care. His son was dead. The tears came. Lucius fell to his knees and wept. True, Malfoys do not weep. But this was a first, and traditions were meant to be broken. His only son was dead! Surely that was an exception. Pain filled his heart as striking flashes of memories of his son projected through his eyes. He had then wept again, in bitter understanding. He knew of his son's love for Hermione, and his plans. He had suspicions…Why didn't he raise them sooner!

And now his son was gone. The last of the Malfoy line now rested with his grandson. And he was by sure going to make sure that the line of Malfoys would continue. He had to finish protecting the family Draco had started. Yes, that would be his gift to Draco in an act of remorse for all those years against his own son. Lucius could only pray that Draco would forgive him.

* * *

As you see, the fall and decline of Voldemort began with this single letter. This one piece of parchment had given the Golden Trio the strength to defeat the Dark Lord. It had given them the power and necessary boost. It was a war and battle of vengeance, hatred, and power. The glory had belonged to no one; many died on both sides. And afterwards, it was not soon to be forgotten. Memorials were held and national holidays around the world were created. And on the twenty-first day of May, an open mourning was held. Every magical folk that could, gathered around at Hogwarts, mourning and openly grieving the major losses. 

But to Hermione Granger, that didn't matter. All that mattered was the special memorial held after the first one that day, for Draco Lucius Malfoy. The waking for the one person who had given them everything to live on. The one that died protecting his family. For he alone, set the first mark. His death signaled the start of war; and the Reign of the Light.

Time passed, as did years. Until Hermione had grown. She and her son, Damien, were left to heal the scars of their lost loved one. They lived in Malfoy Manor along with the grieving Narcissa for both her losses: her husband and her son; Lucius and Draco. Lucius had died protecting Narcissa from leering Deatheaters. Together, the three last members of the Malfoy family, had rebuilt most of the new world with all other magical folk involved in the Second War. A better one, without dark lords and dark times. And when Damien began his schooling at Hogwarts, Hermione was free to cry at night and be weak. She was left to uncover the strong mask she held. And in everything she had heard all the years after, she still could not live without the constant reminder of something missing. A part of her was gone, never to come back again.

And marked on his empty memorial, was the famous name for him. He had re-claimed the honor of the Malfoys and for himself. But more importantly, he died for his family and had killed more than half of Voldemort's followers. Inscribed was this:

-----------------------------

Draco Malfoy

1980-1998

' Here lies the Hero of us. The husband, the lover, the father, the friend, the son, the student, and the protecter. Let him be in peace, knowing, he hath saved the two worlds in an act of saving two lives'

Draco Lucius Malfoy, the Protector and Hero

--------------------------------------

xxx May 21st, 1998

Hermione,

I guess you're wondering where I am tonight. Like where I've been all the other nights. I'm sorry I can't see your lovely smile right now, nor your beautiful self. I must say, that I fear I never will. That I'll never see and love you again, or our son. And I'll never see him grow up, nor you fret over him. What I'll regret the most, this night, is the fact that I can't and couldn't be able to pick a better way to protect you both. Even with mother and father's help, the Dark Lord will find you both and do with you as he wishes. I've tried to keep you both safe; a secret that me and my parents had sworn to upon the pureblood secret. I know that when you read this letter, this farewell love letter, you'll be angry with me. But please, for the sake of our son, don't. I just wanted you to know that I love you. I love you and Damien. And I love my parents. But before you ask them, they are unaware of my actions for tonight. I didn't want to tell them the truth, nor you. And, with this act I am going to create, I will keep you both safe; All of you safe. I know that Voldemort has been suspicious of us; he is to meet me tonight in his hideout. Maybe I should have told you or someone else about it, but I couldn't just turn this away. Hermione, listen, I just wanted this letter to reach you before I sacrifice myself for you. Yes, my love, for you. I've been thinking for sometime now, thinking about everything we've shared and done. About us, our son, mother and father…I've even thought about the Light. I know we both agreed to keep neutral, but a few moments ago, I had just realized that there is no light, nor dark. We are all just pawns in this was for power. This war is nothing compared to battles waged on by greater goods and evils. But, that does not mean that it's not dangerous. I'm sorry for breaking our pact about that, but it was the only way. It seems as even if there isn't a true dark or light, we should still fight and believe in what is right. I hope you understand why I'm doing this. Tonight, I'll cast the curse that you and I created. The one that brought us together. Tonight, I'll try to protect you by using the Ehmer Amora. I'll cast it, thus killing most of the Deatheaters and hopefully Voldemort himself. But, in order to cast the spell meant to protect for love, I must offer something in return for such great power. Hermione, I'm offering myself. I'm sacrificing my life to save yours. I'm sacrificing everything I've ever had and will have, just for you and Damien. But, please, love, I want you to run away. I want you and Damien to flee and find a safe place. I don't want you to regret this choice I've made, nor do I want you in tears. But, for the sake of you both, I just had too. Ironic, isn't it? That I had once thought that dying for the Dark Lord was a sacrifice. But now, I'm giving you up because I love you. I'm dying for you, because I love you. I'm letting you go because I love you. Don't you see? Hermione? That you changed me; and for that alone, I loved you. Perhaps, I've loved you before but was blinded and I denial. But this moment, with every word I scratch unto this parchment, I know that I love you. Please, don't mourn for me. I'm trying, Hermione, I really am. I just want you both to live and be happy. I love you and Damien, but there is no greater thing I can give you both than this: I'm giving you a chance to live. Love, if it were up to me, I'd find a better solution. But…it's not. I'm sorry. Even now, as I watch you sleep, I'm sorry. I won't ever get another chance to say it to you. That I love you; and for that I'm sorry. Don't think ill of me, Hermione, but please remember me. I know that this is rash idea, to use an unapproved or tested curse. But we created it to protect loved ones, remember? What better way to test the curse than to use it to protect you? There are some things I cannot give you, but this: My love and my life.

I love you forevermore, just know that. I love Damien too. And Lucius and Narcissa. I've also written them a letter, everything will go to you and Damien if we all die. And the reason I'm telling you this is because you need to know. I don't want some wishy-washy reporter from the Prophet announcing my death to you. If I am to die tonight, then I shall tell you now. There is a small chance that I'll live, but both you and I know that its nigh impossible. There are just some things in both our worlds that just must be. And this is one of them. Please, Hermione, live. Live for me. Let Damien live for me. For I won't be able to live for myself. ' It is better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all' That is my parting word for you. Its true; and it was the first thing you had said to me that night we let ourselves out truly. It is something I'll never forget, even after death.

Just know, Hermione, that I loved you and I'm sorry. That's all. I'll always watch you and Damien, never fret. Please, just do this for me love. Just this one thing.

I will always love you and remain yours,

Draco

Remember…

' Tis better to have loved and lost, than never to have loved at all'

* * *

AN/ 

Like I said, This is my first HP one-shot. Please be kind and review! And you can flame me, but it won't do any good just as long as at least one person tells me its good. I know that Draco is OOC and Lucius is OOC, but whatever;; this is how I want to believe to see them. And as many of you know, this fic is AU.


End file.
